Passive optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. Passive optical networks are a desirable choice for delivering high speed communication data because they may not employ active electronic devices, such as amplifiers and repeaters, between a central office and a subscriber termination. The absence of active electronic devices may decrease network complexity and/or cost and may increase network reliability.
As demand for telecommunications increases, optical fiber services are being extended in more and more areas. To more efficiently extend the fiber optic service into areas where current and future customers are located, telecommunications enclosures are integrated throughout the network of telecommunications cables. Such enclosures provide connection locations where one or more optical fibers of the multi-fiber cable may be connected to end users/subscribers. Also, the enclosures are adapted to house and protect telecommunications components such as splices, termination panels, power splitters, and wavelength division multiplexers.
Improvements are Desired.